A conventional sintered rare-earth magnet containing a fluorine compound is disclosed in JP-A-2003-282312. The fluorine compound in the document forms the grain boundary phase in the form of the granulation, and the granular particle in the phase has a diameter of several microns. On the other hand, JP-A-2003-86414 discloses a rare-earth magnet of low loss and a method for producing the same, where an oxide, nitride or fluoride powder is selected as a high-resistance material. Each of these prior art documents mixes a magnetic powder of a base phase with a high-resistance material powder, and forms the mixture into a compact. Therefore, it is necessary that the mixture contains the high-resistance material powder at a high content and is molded at a high temperature of 800° C or higher in order to increase resistance of the magnet as a whole.